Another Days in World Academy
by redeyesrabbits
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang hari di World Academy dari mata seorang Indonesia. Peringatan! Mengandung: AU!Gakuen, OOC, OC, di dalem lebih komplit. Tidak baik dibaca ketika makan atau minum! Hati-hati muntah!


Pada suatu ketika—Eh?

Kau bosan? Itu kata yang paling tepat untuk memulai suatu cerita.

Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan. Pada suatu ketika—Apa?

Kalau begitu dengarkan aku baik-baik.

.

.

.**Another Day****s**** in World Academy**

is **redeyesrabbits**' belongings'

this chapter is made by **bet****hanotbad**'s hand

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia-Axis Powers' belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warning for this chapter: **Alternative Universe, OOC, OC, miss-typo(s), bahasa gak baku. JAYUS!

**ATTENTION!**

Semua yang tertulis di sini hanyalah lelucon dan fiksi belaka. Semua tulisan yang menjelek-jelekkan hanyalah untuk ditertawakan, bukan dianggap serius. Diharapkan jangan marah, apalagi sampe menuntut Authors. Just for fun, guys!

**Ga suka? Ga usah baca dong ah!**

.

**.prologue.  
**

.

Pagi-pagi seperti ini, paling enak tidur bergelung dengan selimut sampai ada air yang tiba-tiba mengguyur. Tunggu, tolong diralat sebentar. Ini sudah tidak pagi, matahari telah lama bersinar di atas sana. Sudah satu atau satu setengah jam, tak ada yang terlalu peduli. Yang penting bagi orang-orang sekarang adalah angka-angka digital yang selalu ada di jangkauan pandangan. Sepertinya walaupun matahari tertutup bulan pun mereka tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu. Sungguh terlalu. Jadi, berdasarkan angka-angka digital dan analog itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan sekitar pukul delapan pagi. Waktu normal untuk memulai kehidupan. Apakah itu bekerja atau hal lainnya, yang penting jam delapan adalah waktu standar untuk mulai beraktivitas.

Berhubung setting tempat di cerita ini tidak diketahui dengan pasti, mari asumsikan tempat ini berada di sekitar wilayah Eropa atau Amerika. Yang namanya cerita fiksi, maka tidak boleh terlalu dipercaya, terutama dibawa-bawa ke dalam kehidupan nyata. Bagi kalian yang membaca silahkan anggap ini cerita fiktif, tapi bagi para tokoh-tokoh di sini, ini adalah cerita nyata yang senyata-nyatanya.

Ini adalah suatu hari di musim panas. Di mana matahari telah bersinar dengan nistanya di langit. Membuat seorang pemuda imut, kiyut, dan labil yang sedang berdiri itu layaknya cacing kepanasan. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, mengingat dirinya juga adalah seorang yang—yuknowlah—lebay. Padahal yang lainnya biasa saja saat berdiri di sana. Sepertinya upacara pemanggangan massal itu hanya berlaku bagi pemuda yang ngakunya imut dan kiyut itu. Narsis sekali saudara sekalian.

"Indon, kau lebay deh," cacing lainnya berkomentar.

Mata coklat tua 'Indon' langsung menatap cacing itu dengan tajam. "Heh, apa katamu, Malon?" tanyanya (sok) galak.

"Kubilang kau lebay. Masak baru seminggu periksa harus ke THT lagi? Pantesan negaramu miskin," si 'Malon' itu.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi 'Indon', menandakan adanya proyek pembangunan perempatan di negaranya (?). Ngaco dah. Bukan kok, perempatan itu ada karena dia yang sangat kesal pada 'Malon'. Tahu kan, kalau ada kartun-kartun begitu kan tokoh-tokoh yang sedang marah pasti bakalan ada suatu tonjolan di dahi yang serupa perempatan atau pertigaan. "Heh, daripada kau berisik, lebih baik kau dan Singapore ciu—"

"Indonesia!"

—_an_, melanjutkan satu suku kata terakhir di dalam hati. Paduan suara yang memanggil namanya sukses membuatnya berhenti mengoceh. Masih dengan posisi mulutnya yang sedang monyong karena tadi mengucapkan huruf vocal 'u', 'Indon' yang ternyata Indonesia itu menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Beberapa cacing—salah, negara berdiri di belakangnya. Sepertinya berusaha mengingatkan Indonesia di manakah mereka sedang berada. Indonesia nyengir kuda. Iya iya, dia ingat kok, mereka sedang berada di sebuah Upacara Pembukaan Tahun Ajaran Baru, tuh, dia tahu 'kan? Indonesia segera berdiri dengan posisi siap kembali, menghadap ke arah tiang-tiang bendera di depan.

Oke, oke. Indonesia adalah negara yang taat Pancasila dan patuh pada Dasa Dharma Pramuka—setidaknya untuk saat ini—jadi dia dengan taat memperhatikan kepala sekolah yang sedang ber-amanat ria itu. Heran, senang sekali orang-orang tua itu berbicara panjang lebar. Tak terkecuali kakek Majapahit, Kakek Sriwijaya, Nenek Pajajaran ataupun Paman Mataram. Semuanya hobi berbicara panjang lebar, padahal dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk mendengarkan. Sama seperti sekarang ini, kebiasaan tidur malamnya kambuh dan membuatnya baru bisa tidur nyenyak sekitar pukul dua pagi. Jadilah pagi ini matanya hanya tahan 5 watt. Aih, ngantuk, selesainya kapan nih?

"Kalo udah kiamat," seorang menjawab isi pikirannya dengan santai.

"Oh," Indonesia, dengan begonya, hanya meng-'oh'-kan tanpa tahu siapa yang menjawab tadi. Dan yang paling penting, kenapa bisa tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya? Ah, sudahlah, dia mengantuk dan dia mau tidur.

... kenapa di sini tidak ada kasur, ya?

Di saat Indonesia nyaris tidur berdiri, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya, membuat mata 5 watt-nya menjadi sebuah neon yang bersinar terang.

Suara itu adalah: "Cacing, aru!"

Tentu semua orang sudah tahu siapa yang berkata. Khas sekali suara yang sexy dengan suffix 'aru' di setiap kalimatnya itu. Tentu kalimat di samping bukanlah buah pikiran dari Indonesia, tapi dari seorang gadis remaja yang—sudahlah.

Teriakannya menarik perhatian negara-negara yang ada di sekitarnya. Para negara Asia memperhatikan dengan saksama pada titik yang ditunjuk oleh China. Seekor cacing sedang asik menggeliat-geliat. Hampir di seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi pasir sehinga membuatnya begitu sexy (?).

"Kuinjak saja, dа?" tanya Russia yang berdiri tak jauh dari China.

"Jangan!" cegah seorang negara yang memakai sebuah bunga di antara rambutnya dengan begitu diplomatis. "Cacingnya lucu! China-gege, jangan bunuh cacingnya!" kata negara oriental itu sembari melancarkan _puppy-eyes_.

"Kuledakkan saja," kata Hong Kong datar. Tangannya sudah menyiapkan seperangkat petasan dibayar tunai.

Kehebohan yang dikarenakan oleh seekor cacing itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian negara-negara Asia Timur dan Asia Tenggara dari Kepala Sekolah di depan sana. Tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah diabaikan oleh murid-muridnya, si kepala sekolah tetap mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Ih, Indon! Cacingnya bergerak ke arahmu!" teriak Malaysia.

Indonesia yang sedari tadi cuma asal melek tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi langsung panik. "Mana? Mana? Mana?" tanyanya. Wajarlah kalau dia panik. Sosok cacing itu terlalu menjijikkan bahkan bagi orang yang doyan berkubang lumpur seperti dia. Badan berkilat yang menggeliat-geliat eksotis itu cocoknya jadi makanan ikan. Dia sudah biasa kalau soal belut, tapi tidak ada kompromi untuk cacing.

"Ini!" Malaysia menyodok pinggang Indonesia dengan nafsunya.

"Gyaah! Singkirkan! Singkirkaaaaann!"

Malaysia yang melihat kakaknya berubah menjadi seorang gadis remaja penakut itu hanya tertawa setan dengan nistanya. Sama sekali tidak merasa berdosa melihat kakaknya takut setengah mati—tapi masih hidup.

"Malaysia, tidak boleh begitu, ana~" kata Thailang kalem.

"Berisik!" teriak Timor Leste, sayangnya tidak digubris oleh negara lain karena sosoknya yang kecil.

Kepala Sekolah sendiri, sampai sekarang masih asik membacot tentang topik yang tidak tahu ke mana arahnya. Masih tetap tidak menyadari bahwa pesona seekor cacing telah membuat kurang lebih sepuluh negara Asia berpaling darinya.

"Hiee, tolong!" ratap Philippines saat melihat sang cacing berbelok ke arahnya.

"Udah deh, injek aja 'napa?" kata Vietnam tenang. Seperti biasanya.

"Tidak berperikemanusiaan!" timpal Brunei dengan ekspresi tertohok yang berlebihan dan tangan memegang dadanya seakan kesakitan yang oh-so-lebay. Seperti demam berperilaku berlebihan itu ditularkan kemana-mana oleh Indonesia, ya? Bahkan negara sealim Brunei Darussalam pun menjadi korban. Oh, kiamat memang sudah dekat.

Singapore yang sedari tadi asik dengan _blackberry_-nya memutar sepasang permata kembarnya, "Sayangnya cacing itu hewan, bukan manusia," ucapnya dengan nada ketus hasil didikan England.

"Sudahlah, biarkan cacing itu pergi, kembali ke alamnya dengan tenang, ana~" kata Thailand bijak.

"Ke asalnya? Emang mahluknya Indon tuh?" celetuk Malaysia yang kini sudah menyiapkan ranting untuk sesi kedua menyodok Indonesia. Kali ini bukan cacing, melainkan ular. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya tertawa setan di dalam hati.

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Indonesia tiba-tiba karena merasa namanya dipanggil-panggil. Biasa, orang narsis seperti dia setiap saat pasti merasa dibicarakan.

"Eh cacingnya!" teriak Taiwan setelah beberapa saat hanya diam.

Si cacing ternyata telah melata menuju Myanmar. Myanmar yang tidak tahu menahu perihal cacing yang lucu itu melangkahkan kakinya mundur dengan santai dan...

"Inalillahi wa innailahi rajiun..," kata Brunei sembari mengelus dadanya. Seperti ekspresi ustad-ustad yang sedang di hadapkan pada seorang yang sedang sakaratul maut, atau seorang remaja aqil baliq yang belum juga lancar membaca Al-Qur'an. Sang cacing tak berdosa itu telah terinjak sepatu nista seorang Myanmar.

"Hah? Kenapa? Ada yang meninggal?" tanya Myanmar tanpa rasa bersalah.

Semua negara yang terlibat menatap sedih pada cacing yang kini telah wafat, tergeletak tak berdaya tanpa nyawa. Atmosfir kesedihan menggantung di semua insan yang telah mengenal cacing itu. Tak disangka cacing itu pergi secepat ini. Sejenak mengheningkan cipta mengingat jasa-jasa abadi cacing bersamaan dengan perintah mengheningkan cipta untuk mengenang jasa para pahlawan yang telah meninggal dunia.

"Cacing..," Taiwan kembali meratap, masih tidak percaya bahwa cacing lucu yang dia kenal beberapa saat yang lalu kini telah mati karena terinjak.

**Err—to be continued?**

**A/N:** Iyeh, saya tahu, jayus banget 'kan? Saya gak pinter ngehumor secara blak-blakan. Ihiks.. saya nge-post fic ini dengan seijin Rei. Habis katanya dia nge-stuck sama EotW, jadi saya bikin fic abal yang super jayus ini untuk meringankan bebannya.. eh, justru kalo bikin satu fic lagi malah nambahin bebannya ya? XDD

Dan fic ini sepertinya akan dipenuhi SLASH, mengingat si tokoh utamanya fudanshi. Tapi saya nggak janji ada pair yang mengikutkan Indonesia, kalo Rei saya gak tau.

Kritik, saran, tebakan, flame sampaikan semua dengan meng-klik 'Review' di bawah itu ya.

**v**


End file.
